


Chobits (Percy Jackson Edition)

by Kankritically



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: AMV, Angst, Anime, Anime AU, Chi - Freeform, Chobits AU, Cosplay, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Help, Heroes of Olympus, HoO - Freeform, Jackson - Freeform, M/M, Nico - Freeform, Nico di Angelo - Freeform, PJO, Percico - Freeform, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Freeform, Percy x Nico, PercyJackson, Rick Riordan - Freeform, Tribute, Tumblr, Variations, annabeth vs percy, chobits (tv program), chobits - Freeform, chobits amalee, chobits anime song, chobits anime watch, chobits capitulo 1 español, chobits ending, chobits eng, chobits english, chobits english dub, chobits english dubbed, chobits english opening, chobits momentos romanticos, chobits op, chobits opening, chobits opening song english, chobits theme song, chobits watch, cmv, episode de chobits, let me be chobits, let me be with you chobits, logan lerman - Freeform, logan lerman percy jackson, music video, nico di angelo cosplay, nico x percy, nico x percy x jason, nicodiangelo, percico cmv, percico cosplay, percico fell for you, percico skit, percio, percy - Freeform, percy and nico, percy e jackson, percy e jackson antes e depois, percy jackson & the olympians (literary series), percy jackson (fictional character), percy jackson (film character), percy jackson - Freeform, percy jackson cmv, percy jackson cosplay, percy jackson fight, percy jackson full, percy jackson full movie, percy jackson percabeth, percy jackson scene, percy jackson sequel, percy jackson short film, percy jackson: sea of monsters, perico - Freeform, pernico - Freeform, pjo cosplay, smut MAYBE
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-05-13 22:09:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14757198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kankritically/pseuds/Kankritically
Summary: In the near future, computers can do practically anything. With the invention of persocoms - walking, talking, human-shaped robots that can do everything from logging on to the Internet, storing all kinds of data, displaying pictures and videos when hooked up to a TV, and having memories and a personality exactly as their owner wants them to - it's no wonder that everyone has begun to spend more time with their persocoms than with each other. In spite of the mystery that surrounds him, Nico is incredibly cute and sweet, but also very naive. Like a young child, he knows nothing of the world, so Percy decides to keep him and try to teach him as much as he can.As time passes, Percy finds himself growing more and more attached to Nico, but how could he fall in love with the mysterious persocom?(Loosely based on the anime, follow the same timeline but i'll end differently)- WILL NOT CONTINUE-





	1. GENERAL INFO

This is a loose summary of each chapter of the original anime. 

 

Summary- 

In the near future, computers can do practically anything. With the invention of persocoms - walking, talking, human-shaped robots that can do everything from logging on to the Internet, storing all kinds of data, displaying pictures and videos when hooked up to a TV, and having memories and a personality exactly as their owner wants them to - it's no wonder that everyone has begun to spend more time with their persocoms than with each other. In spite of the mystery that surrounds him, Nico is incredibly cute and sweet, but also very naive. Like a young child, he knows nothing of the world, so Percy decides to keep him and try to teach him as much as he can.  
As time passes, Hideki finds himself growing more and more attached to Nico, but how could he fall in love with the mysterious persocom? 

 

Chapter 1- Nico Awakens   
Percy Jackson is an 18-year-old student living with the short end of a stick. He's short on money, has to go to prep school, and is still a virgin. Percy dreams of getting into college and having a cute Persocom to surf the internet for pornography with. While he's out one night, he finds a Persocom in the garbage, activates him, and names him Nico, after his first word, which appears to be the only thing that he can say. 

 

Chapter 2- Nico goes out   
Percy wants to find out more about Nico, so he takes him, to Jason's friend Leo Valdez, who is a rich but very young expert on Persocoms. There, they find out that he has some sort of learning program, even though he has no OS (Operating System). Leo concludes that Percy is able to teach him and that he will be able to grasp information that he is given. While leaving the house, Jason tells Percy not to fall in love with him if he does not want to cry later. 

Chapter 3- Nico learns  
Nico begins learning words from Percy, who is running very low on money. He decides to get a job to pay for his living expenses. Unfortunately, all the jobs are taken, except for a position he stumbles upon by accident at Japanese pub called Yorokonde ("My Pleasure"), where he meets a high school girl named Rachel Dare. 

Chapter 4 (5)- Nico finds  
percy is facing his first practice exam and goes to the bookstore to buy an English dictionary since he forgot his own at his parents' place. At the store, nico finds a picture book called "A City with No People," which sparks nico's curiosity. percy buys it for him rather than his dictionary, and Jason lends his to Percy. While Jason is teaching Percy how to use the dictionary, nico finishes the picture book and something unusual happens.


	2. Nico Awakens

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Percy Jackson is an 18-year-old student living with the short end of a stick. He's short on money, has to go to prep school, and is still a virgin. Percy dreams of getting into college and having a cute Persocom to surf the internet for pornography with. While he's out one night, he finds a Persocom in the garbage, activates him, and names him Nico, after his first word, which appears to be the only thing that he can say.

Percy Jackson was short of lucky. He worked in a small town, in his mother's candy shop, for a town full of spring elders. They hardly forgot their favorite treats from the Jackson’s Sweet Basket shop, so his mom typically kept lists, even memorizing some. Percy didn’t hate it here, of course, he didn’t, I mean he had the best mom in the world. But it just got so…. Boring. Yes, Percy was finished with high school, and still trying to figure out what the hell to do with his life. But he knew he would go to college if he finds the money. 

   “Percy? You have a letter from Olympus university!” A short, roundish female with curly hair pulled back in a handkerchief held an envelope up. Percy put down a pan of peanut brittle brownies (the town’s favorite) and practically snatched it out of her hand. “Mom! Do you think this is it?” he smiled widely and sally took his hand “I know it-!” he nodded and slowly opened the letter, trying not to rip the envelope. He ripped it. He bit his lip and slowly unfolded the letter. “Dear Mr.Jackson, thank you for submitt-” He sighed and then ripped it up and threw it on the floor “This is bullshit!” He kicked at it and huffed. Sally quickly took his arm and sighed “Maybe try cram school?” she suggested. “I know Half-Blood cram school is cheap and looks good to colleges.” She went to rub his back. Percy looked away and nodded “I guess, do you still have that old apartment? Or is it empty?’ He went to take his apron off. “I believe Athena still owns it, although I'm not sure. We’ll get you there.” She smiled warmly. 

             ~3 months later~

Percy dragged his bags as he tried to find his way to the proper street. He had been looking down at his phone for so long, before even remembering he was in the big city. He rarely came to new york city, but when he did it was some of the best times ever. He had always wanted one of them. Percy blinked and then found himself in front of a persocom stop. He looked at the small tv, which was a basic “robot people for dummies,” but everyone knew about them. He hummed softly and decided to listen in anyways.

“Persocoms! The invention of the future! Take your persocoms out, they’ll tell you everything about your surroundings! Great for the visually impaired or elderly!” The man with a striped button up disappeared, and a long haired girl with horn like ears had her arms locked with a short elderly woman with sunglasses on. “Please take a left Mrs.Porter!”  she instructed and she took a left.

Percy groaned as he looked over at a persocom kit for sale. He looked at the price and then stumbled back. He shouldn’t even be touching the window! “50,000?! For one that’s not even made?!” He rubbed his face and turned around, making his way, using his phone’s GPS. he looked over at a man, who had a small girl holding his hand.  He smiled warmly and then heard her soft voice. “Father? The store is two feet ahead!” Percy looked over and saw roundish plastic ears on her head. A child persocom? He blew it off and then made his way to the proper street. He smiled widely and recognized the house. He went to his room and opened it, groaning at the sudden change of space. “Oh gosh…” he mumbled and dropped his bag. 

Percy flopped back on his tiny twin bed and stretched out. It was only 7, and he was starving. He pulled out his wallet and stared at the three twentys and closed his eyes. “Food time I guess.” He went to pull his shoes on, and made his way over to the door. 

“Welcome Mr. Jackson!” a tiny girl jumped straight into his face. Percy stumbled back, but a hand went to catch his hand. “Hey, sorry about Thals’ she’s feisty.” A blonde male pulled the tiny girl by the back of what seemed to be a leather jacket for a barbie doll. Percy focused and fully looked at the male. He was attractive, with slicked back blonde hair, and a small scar on his upper lip. He looked mysterious and eluding. Percy always thought people with scars looked awesome, after all. He waved awkwardly and then looked at the small girl in his hand. “Is that….” the male smiled and watched her jump to her feet. “This is Thalia! She’s my persocom, you know what a persocom is… right?” he rose an eyebrow. Percy nodded, “But why is she so…. Tiny?” he asked. The male laughed softly, “My name is Jason I live next door, also she’s a laptop persocom, she’s able to do everything a regular sized persocom can, but portable and easier to manage!” he smiled and shook percy’s hand. “So you can do anything?” he asked curiously. “Yeah, get phone calls, directions,  view websites, she hooks right to the Tv!” he chuckled. Percy looked around quickly and covered his mouth. “Even porno sites…?” he whispered and Jason laughed, “Porno sites are the basics!” he laughed. Thalia groaned “Porno sites, porno sites-” she mocked playfully. 

Percy stared at the robotic girl in front of him. She scanned his card right on her wrist. “Thank you for visiting!” she replied cheerfully. He stared and then nodded, “Uh thanks…” he smiled and took his bag. He held his bag of food and walked towards his apartment. He just needed dinner for tonight, he’d probably grocery shop tomorrow. He sighed as he made his way up the last step and froze. There was a body, right in the street trash. He dropped his bag and panicked taking his phone out and walked closer. He breathed heavier and then let out a soft breath. It was just a persocom. He walked bag to his bag and started to walk again. He hummed quietly and then it clicked.

That was a persocom, right in the trash. He quickly backtracked and looked over and bit his lip. He went to put his bag on his elbow and bent down to check his face. He felt it and gulped ,his skin was so realistic that he was pretty convinced it was real. He then bent down and placed his arms under the male and groaned when he stood up. “Holy shit!” he whined and shakily got up. He heard something drop and he turned and shrugged. He then took small steps to his apartment.

Percy collapsed as he dropped the male persocom on the floor and stared at him. He had curly black hair that covered his face, and fish head looking ears, dark pink on the bottom and white on top. He smiled warmly and then scooted closer. So how the hell do these things work? 

Percy wanted to give up, maybe he was in the trash for a reason. He pressed everywhere! His nose, fingers face and ears, even his nipples. He stared at him and glanced down and felt his face redden. Now saying he liked guys was an understatement, he LOVED them. But the fact persocoms were so realistic…. That part would FEEL realistic… right? He groaned and then went to quickly lift the bandaged male up, and pressed his hand to his crotch, squeezing his hand together. A click of whirrs occurred and caused percy to scoot back, his eyes widening as the male slowly opened his eyes.  It felt so surreal, he seemed to physically come to life, his hair was even flowing, but there was no breeze. He gulped as the male then crawled forward, he needed clothes, like yesterday. Percy gulped and tensed when the pale male reached a hand to his face and finally spoke. 

“Nicccc?” he said softly. Percy blinked “Is that your name? Nick?” he asked. The male grumbled and sat back and huffed “ooo” he said and put two fingers and pressed them together. Percy nodded “Nico?” and he smiled and percy went to ruffle his hair and grabbed some boxers for him, “Please put these on.” nico nodded and slipped them on. He sat like percy, his legs crossed. Percy smiled widely and stared.

He had a persocom, and he was a cutie! This was the greatest day of his life. Ever.

 


End file.
